A Father Alone
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: When Adam is blessed with a daughter, he faces losing his wife. Leaving him a single father of two sons, and one girl. How will he do as a father alone. And how will he handle his wife's death?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I've had a few people ask for a story where Adam has a daughter. So I thought about it and this is what I came up with.

This is just the prologue, hope ya'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, but I do own this plot, and any unknown characters.

Narrator POV

* * *

"How much longer do you think mama will be in their?" Grayson Cartwright asked his older brother Daniel, while he sat on a barrel swinging his legs back and forth where they dangled.

Daniel shrugged while watching his little brother. He had sat through his younger brother being born, he was after all two years older, and it was the same long wait it was the first time. And if it was as long it away waiting on his mama to bring Grayson then it would be too long in the five year olds opinion.

The two boys sat in silence till the door opened and their Pa was led outside by their Aunt Beth, who had arrived yesterday with Doc Jared to help with mama. Though Daniel didn't fully understand why, how could you help with a baby when it's not even here yet?

"Beth, what if..." Their pa's voice was full of worry as he trailed off, not sure what else to say.

"Now don't. Go getting yourself tied in a knot. I'm sure everything will be fine, and doc is well experienced after all." She said giving her older brother a smile. "Now just stay out here like doc asked, okay?" She asked smiling ever so slightly. The boy's pa nodded, and their Aunt Beth turned and went back into the house.

"Beth, you and doc take care of them." their pa said right before she closed the door, she nodded with a small smile then disappeared

After a moment if watching as their pa leaned back against the wall blurring his face in his hands, the boys got up and went to their pa, Grayson in the lead.

"Pa, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, confusion written clearly in his eyes. The boys pa just gave a sad small smile and knelled down to his sons level.

"It's nothing to worry about sons." He said putting his arms around the two boys, pulling them close. "Everything will be fine." Their pa said once more trying to reassure himself as much as he was his sons.

The father and sons stayed like that until they heard approaching horses and looked up. On the path that led to their home was three men each on horseback.

One was older, with a stern look but kind eyes, and an even kinder smile when he laid eyes on Adam and his sons.

Another man was a rather big fellow, who wore a jolly smile, and happy eyes. He waved to the three.

And the last man was the youngest and smallest of the three, he has eyes that glittered with mischief, but his face was kind, much like the other two.

"Grandpa! Uncle Joe and Hoss!" the two boys hollered running to the approaching horses. Adam was about to follow when they heard distant cries of a baby, echoing from the house.

Adam didn't think twice, he just took off up the stairs, his mind-set on one thing, seeing his wife and newborn child. And neither of the visitors said a word of disapproval on his actions.

Adam ran up the stairs tripping only slightly, until he came to the door belonging to him and his wife. Entering the room he was greeted b a dread sight though, his wife laid still on the bed, though he could see the light rise and fall of her chest, she looked horrid, almost deathly. It wasn't like how she was after she had Grayson, or Daniel. No she smiled, and cooed at them both after giving birth. Adam had stayed with her the whole time during their births. But this one Doc asked for him to step out, an he knew why. Alice had been having complications, and it had caused Adam to worry, worry so much he was stressing himself out, along with Alice. And now it seemed the complications would prove vital.

The man watched in silence for a moment as Beth put the new baby in Alice's week frail arms and helped her to sit up. And his heart drooped as Alice have him a week smile, and spoke in a deathly silent voice. "It's a girl Adam... our baby girl." She said so happily, that he pushed away his fears and went over to her carefully hugging her before looking at the baby.

It was his baby girl, and right now he had his girls in his arms, and he prayed with all his might that God wouldn't take his Alice. Removing his eyes from his girls he looked at Doc who was watching them with soft eyes before he nodded. "I know. We're not sure how bad the complications were." He said almost reading Adams minds.

Adam didn't answer just closed his eyes. "Lets not worry on that now. besides. We still don't have a name." Alice whispered to her husband, in a soft voice. Adam nodded though he buried his face in her hair for a moment, and looked up in time to see Doc, and Beth leaving.

"Alright love." he replied.

* * *

I managed to edit some if it. Using my phone since my computer is still down.

And these are some changes I'm probably doing

1) Adam never goes to Africa.

2) (this one I'm not sure of) Hoss may not die at all. So yeah I'm not sure if ill allow him to die.

Thats it for now. So yeah tell me what you think.

SOME OCS IN THIS STORY: (u may see in others but first introduced in this one)

Daniel Benjamin Cartwright -Adams son

Grayson David Cartwright- Adams Son

"Doc" Jared Andrew - New do. Who moved in, only about 7 years older than Beth.

Mr. & Mrs. cross - Alice's parents.

Alice Cross Cartwright - Adams wife.

Baby girl Cartwright - Adams daughter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, but I do own this plot, and any unknown characters.

Adams POV

* * *

I found myself now sitting in a chair next to the bed, one hand holding Alice's the other one stroking the newborns cheek. "I like Felicity." Alice said after a moment, of staring at the baby. She then looked at me. "Well?"

I smiled while thinking it over, Felicity sounded good. "Felicity Rose?" I asked adding a middle name. I watched as Alice turned the name over on her lips before smiling her eyes closing.

"Felicity Rose. I do rather like the name." She whispered, then ever so slowly she started to hum, and I watched her carefully rock Felicity back and forth. I smiled and walked to the door, I figured the rest of them were anxious to her welfare, and to see Felicity. Walking out the door I headed for the stairs.

Reaching the halfway point on the steps I looked around the room. Mr. and Mrs. Cross had arrived, and were now seated on the sofa with pa, the three caring on a conversation. Sitting on the hearth was Doc. Jared, and Beth both talking, I noticed the smile on Beth's face and in her eyes. It was amusing in its own way, after all.. She never really did seem to fancy anyone.

In front of the hearth on the floor sat David, and Grayson. Both watching Hoss who sat in a chair in front of them, hands flying wildly as he told them a story, catching a few words he said I knew instantly it was one of the 'adventures' one of us had. And Joe sat in the chair next to him, his face alight in amusement as he watched his brother, with as much interest as the boys. Every now and then Joe would throw in a key detail Hoss forgot.

Clearing my throat after a moment to get everyone's attention, I went down the last few steps. Hoss went silent, his hands hung in midair as his story came to an end. Grayson, and Daniel turned to look at me. Doc stood up, helping Beth up as well, while Joe watched me, a frown set on his face as he waited for good or bad news.

Pa and Mr. Cross both stood and crossed the room, I just gave them a reassuring smile. "Do you all want to meet the new addition?" I asked getting nods, and words of yes as they all stood coming to the stairs. I didn't argue, letting them all up would be fine. Besides, I didn't know how much longer Alice had… I wouldn't want to deny any of them the chance to see her.

"How's she doing Adam?" Beth asked walking next to me with Doc next to her. As everyone ascended the stairs, I paused looking at her, and Jared.

"She doesn't believe she'll make it. She isn't looking any better either." I said lowly, though the words hurt me to leave my mouth. Jared put a hand on my back and I gave him a look of thanks, just as Beth put her arms around my waist, which I responded by hugging her back, blinking back tears I would not shed now. "Thank you." I knew Beth would understand my words. Giving a nod she pushed my back gently towards the stairs. And I obliged, walking up, with the two following behind.

Re-entering the room I made my way to the bed where Grayson and Daniel were seated next to their Ma, looking at the baby with wide, amazed eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Cross took the two seats on one side of the bed and Pa stood at the head of the bed next to the chair I was sitting in earlier. Joe and Hoss were standing behind my chair, both smiling to Alice. Beth went to stand next to Joe. And I walked forward taking my seat once more and scooting up to her. While Doc went to check on how she was doing before he went to stand at the end of the bed.

Surprisingly everyone managed to remain silent though Docs quick examination, well almost. Grayson leaned in real close to his mama. "She's pretty." The three year old piped up. Alice chuckled lightly. Nodding.

"She is." Looking at the rest of the family Alice smiled, "Meet Felicity Rose Cartwright." She announced. Though she didn't hold her up high, I noticed her try, but her arms shook. She didn't have the strength.

Reaching over I took her from Alice, and handed her to Mrs. Cross. Being the only Grandma in here I figured she had first right to hold the baby. And no one else complained so they must have agreed.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mr. Cross asked Alice, watching my wife she just smiled.

"Tired Papa." She answered, the smile never leaving her face, even as her eyes moved to Mrs. Cross and felicity. "She's a beautiful baby. Isn't she ma? Just like her brothers are both handsome young men." She added putting a hand on Daniels cheek now looking at him before doing the same to Grayson. "Just like your father." I chuckled as both my sons showed proud smiles, at their Ma's praise.

"Gee Alice, I thought you thought me and Hoss were rather good looking to." Joe teased, a playful, teasing glint in his eye. Alice laughed weakly.

"Oh Joe, You and Hoss will always be handsome, and good looking. Just not as fine as my husband and sons." She teased back lightly, before she broke into a coughing fit. Once she regained her breath, she closed her eyes, breathing lightly, as everyone look upon her with frightened, saddened eyes. None of us were prepared to lose Alice."Alice,  
you hold on.. Don't go yet. Your sons and daughter still need you... Yourhusband still needs you." Mrs. Cross said, handing Felicity to Mr. Cross as shestood and moved closer to her daughter. "You just hang in there… You have always been a fighter. And nothing is changing that now. You're going to make it." Mrs. Cross encouraged. Everyone else remained silent though, even me. I learned long ago not to argue with my wife, and even though I wanted to tell  
her she wouldn't die… she just seemed so sure of it, that I wouldn't dare to even try to test faith. Even if I did pray she was wrong, and over thinking.

Alice just smiled at her Mother, and I bit my lip as I moved forward sitting on the edge of the bed. "I love you all… never forget it. Okay?" She asked her gaze hitting each one of us.

I felt tears in my eyes, though I still sent up prayers that she would make it, that she was just tired now, but with a good sleep she would wake and be full of life.

"Alice…" I murmured to her, taking her hand in mine. She gave it a light squeeze before she laid her head back closing her eyes, a peaceful look upon her face as her chest rose and fell in smooth in rhythm sequences. "We all love you." I murmured leaning my head forward." I saw the smile as her silent answer was replied, a hushed love you all to. And it broke my heart.

"Pa, what's wrong with mama?" Daniel asked, looking at me with incomprehensive eyes. As a five year old, he didn't fully understand the concept, and Grayson didn't understand it either. "What does Grandma mean by her holding on… and not leaving yet?" I felt tears prick my eyes, as I thought on how to answer his question.

"You're… Your ma's, week right now son… And she may not be able to get better." Daniel frowned, and didn't speak.

"Ike Grapa's's dog Bee? " Grayson asked, the three year old was frowning at me. "We had buried him. Not get to see him anymore." More tears came to my eyes as I listened to my three year old. "We not get to see mama?" My heart broke.

"Babies," Alice spoke softly, though faintly. "You'll see me again. It may not be soon, but you'll see me again. And I'll always be here." She placed her hand on Grayson's heart, before moving it to be on Daniels heart. "Here in your hearts as well as everyone else's." She whispered before lowering her hand, and giving my hand another gentle squeeze with the hand that held it. I replied with a squeeze in return.

"So are you... Going to see Jesus?" Daniel asked laying his head on his mama's shoulder tears shining in his eyes, at the thought of never seeing his mother again.

"Yes sweetie." Alice answered, her eyes falling closed, and she winced like she was in pain. I knew instantly that she was trying to hold on. I used my free hand whipping my eyes, as I held Alice's hand tighter and looked around the room at the other adults. I knew none wanted to see her go, but they all had a look in their eyes as they watched her suffer, and try to stay with us. They didn't want her to suffer, and neither did I. And as if we worked out a silent agreement I found myself whispering to her.

"It'll be okay Alice, me and the boys, and felicity... We will all be fine." I murmured, as I felt her thumb move on the back of my hand some.

"Don't you worry any about your boys and daughter, we'll make sure their all fine." Mrs. Cross said kissing her daughters forehead, before her father followed suit kissing her head as well as he agreed to what his wife said.

"And we'll take care of your parents, keep an eye on them." Hoss insisted and received a small smile from Mrs. Cross.

"We'll all be alright Alice. Even if we don't want you to go, and we will miss you something fierce, but we'll be alright." I whispered, a small sob breaking free, though I tried to hold myself together, I didn't want to cry in front of them… I had to be strong.

"Come on Grayson, Daniel. Why don't we go downstairs?" I heard Beth's voice try to persuade my boys but both shook their head and refused to go, even as the others tried, they refused, not wanting to leave their Ma. But I didn't want them to have to experience death like this, even if it was sad they were experiencing the death of a loved one so early in life, they didn't have to whiteness it.

"Boys, go downstairs with your aunt, please." I asked softly, after a moment of hesitation, and giving their Ma a quick hug and saying Love you', they reluctantly left the room with Jared and Beth and I was thankful, that they had thought to save the boys from experiencing the death of their mother face to face.

Watching her with everyone else, I felt more tears hit my eyes, as I noticed silent tears falling from both my sons who were sitting next to her. And more tears flowed out from under my lids, as I was the first one to catch her chest stop moving, and to feel her hand go limp in mine.

I brought my head down resting it on the mattress as I held tighter to her hand, tears falling freely from my eyes, and around my I heard silent sniffles, and such as everyone else took notice.

I cried more, that night, then I had cried since I thought I lost one of my siblings, and that was years ago, before I settled down and trouble abandoned us for a while. And now, the tears wouldn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza, but I do own this plot, and any unknown characters.

Adams POV

* * *

"Adam, it's time to go; the funeral will be starting soon." Beth's voice came through the door. Alice had died; Doc said it best to bury her soon. Joe, Hoss, and Beth all stayed with me, at the house with the kids. To help take care of them while I was in mourning, of course Grayson and Daniel were grieving to. And I was doing my best not to ignore that fact, and had for a while. As my three siblings had stayed up, comforting them. Beth held on to felicity, as I wouldn't take her back, refusing to leave the side of the bed, even long after Doc had gotten a coffin up her, and taken her to town. And Beth, Joe, and Hoss, they took turns, one tending to each of the child until they were all asleep, and one always coming to check on me.

Turning around I looked at Beth, she was dressed in black, a modest long sleeved dressed, and only now had I noticed the deep sadness in her eyes. That was another thing that hadn't occurred to me. That Alice's family would be grieving... that my family would be grieving over her loss. I never thought of it hurting them as it had me.

"I'm sorry Beth." I murmured to my little sister, she just smiled and moved forward straightening my jacket, making me look more presentable.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Mr." She said lightly before giving me hug, which I returned gratefully. Pulling back Beth smiled at me before nodding to the door. "Come on." She said softly. I obliged following her out.

* * *

The funeral was much like others, though we didn't have her buried at the church cemetery. No she was buried on ponderosa land, near the house I had built for my small family. A family which had only started a few years back. She was buried under to large cedar trees, where I and she would go to sit every now and then to watch the kids play. And I couldn't bare to watch them put her in the ground. I found myself crying once more, as the preacher said his words. And this time I was holding my sons, though Daniel wasn't sitting on my lap like Grayson, but I still had a arm round him, and I knew he was feeling pain.

I didn't speak much, not even after the funeral was done, but I did stay by her grave for a while, just talking to my recently deceased wife. Telling her how felicity was doing, and that the boys and myself would be fine. And letting her know we would miss her. I even told her we would visit as much as possible, and that me and the children would be moving back in with pa, just until things would be settled again. And that was only because I knew I wouldn't be able to grieve, and leave two boys to grieve without me. Ad I wouldn't force Daniel to hold back the pain of missing her as I had done when I was young. And I wasn't sure how I would do with not only them but Felicity as well. Pa, Hoss, Joe, and Beth all asked me to come. And why? They wanted to help us.

"I love you Alice." I spoke the last words running my finger over the words engraved in her tombstone.

_Alice Sarah Cross Cartwright_

_February 12 1833- June 1, 1870_

_Beloved, wife, mother, and daughter._

* * *

_Okay short sorry, it'll be long next time. Just had to put this part in here. _

_Unil next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONANZA! OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES_

* * *

"Pa?" I heard Grayson calling from the underside of my bedroom door, his voice followed by a light knocking from his fist. "Pa? Pa! Grandpa say breakfast is ready!" His voice soon disappeared along with the soft knocking. With a sigh I sat up in bed, and started to get ready.

It's been three weeks, surprisingly. And things have gotten better, but nothings gotten easier. Beth has been making sure Daniel get up and ready for school every morning. Something I should be doing, and promise myself I'll start doing tomorrow. Heavens know I'm scaring my children. And I know Alice wouldn't be happy with how I'm doing. A man after all is allowed to grieve, but he still has to be there for his family, and I want put the load off on my siblings. Or my oldest son to watch after the younger two, he shouldn't have to grow up so fast.

Shaking my head I slipped on my jacket and headed down the stairs to have breakfast with the family. Something I haven't done in three weeks as well.

We were all eating when a soft cry was heard from the living area, from a small bassinet beside the sofa, Beth was about to stand up but I p[laced a hand on her shoulder stopping her. Beth giving me a small smile sat back down, and I stood walking over to the bassinet where my child laid newly awakened. I couldn't help the small smile that came over across my face as I reached down carefully picking Felicity up She was still crying a bit as I held her close, cuddling her to my chest. It would end soon though, she was more then likely hungry and I saw a bottle of milk Hop Sing no doubtfully fixed for her.

"Shh, now little one, daddy has you." I murmured softly taking a seat and reaching for the bottle of milk that was still warm. Felicity looked up at me with big green eyes, eyes like her mothers. Though the black hair that was visible on her head was from me, she hadn't inherited the light brown locks of her mother.

Looking at her now though, I noticed several different similarities she had to me and her mother. She had a lighter shade of skin then me, like her mother. She had the shape of my eyes, but not the color. And her nose was indeed her mothers. But one thing I could see for sure, as the child gripped the thumb of my other hand in her small hand was, she inherited the Cartwright stubbornness. I wasn't why I knew this, it just seemed evident. Both the other children had as well. Though it didn't help non that their mother was almost as stubborn

"How come she gets all the attention?" I heard Daniel, my oldest ask drawing me out of my thoughts on Felicity. A frown came to my face as I glanced at him, he was glaring at his plate. He was jealous, I could tell, his face matched mine, when Marie died and Joe was babied for being the youngest.

"Hey, she isn't getting all the attention son." I said slowly watching him. "She's just a baby though, a new born. She requires more help and looking after." Daniel still glared at his plate and I winced silently in mind.

"It still isn't fair though!" He said stubbornly standing "Even Grayson got attention!" He said running to the door and going outside. I looked down at the table after my five year shut the door behind him rather loudly, before I too stood up, and handed Felicity to Hoss along with the bottle, and then I went out the door in search for my oldest son.

I found him up in the hayloft, picking up piece of hay and breaking them, a small frown on his face, as he kept his eyes to the ground. Sighing deeply I pulled myself on into the loft and over next to him. He ignored me though, and for a while it was quiet as I considered what to say to him, how to get a five year old to understand.

"Daniel… son. I know I didn't say anything to you, and that was wrong of me… But son listen to me for a moment." I was saying slowly to get his attention, I soon did as he turned his eyes up to me.

"I'm listening pa…" He said after a moment wrapping his arms around his legs, drawing them close to him. Giving a sigh I remained silent for a moment thinking over my words.

"I'm not trying to give more attention two your siblings then I am to you. And you all deserve the same amount. But you sister does require a bit more attention; there isn't anything she can do own her own right now. And she has to have me, and your grandpa, and uncles and aunt to help her…" He turned his face away looking at the ground. "She even needs your help, Grayson even needs your help like he does mine." I added. Even though he was five, I knew that if I added that own he would be more likely to cheer up, if he felt he was needed. And it did grab his attention; his head came up, his eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"How can I help?" He asked frowning, though his eyes didn't lose the curious glint. I chuckled.

"Well let's see… You're the oldest. And being the oldest means you have to watch out for your siblings. You have to protect them. See with Grayson you have to play with him, and keep him happy, make sure he isn't sad. And when he gets older and gets to school, then you have to make sure no one bullies him, and that he doesn't get hurt still. And Felicity, right now you need to show love to her, and make sure her aunts, uncle, and Pa are doing what they can to help her. And when she gets older you have to watch out for her in school, and make sure no boys hurt her. You have to keep them boys at school away from her, and make sure no one messes with her." I said watching Daniel's eyes go wide a few times, his face showing that that seemed like a lot of work.

"So I have to be like a… hero?" He asks excitedly and I chuckle, nodding my head at his enthusiasm.

"Yes you have to be your sibling's hero." I said, and he grinned for a moment before his face fell, and he looked at me for a moment.

"But who's going to be my hero? And help me when I need it? Who's going to help me with what I can't do on my own, and keep me protected?" He asked looking at the hay once more. I blinked my eyes to keep tears from them as I watched my son for a moment. Then I scooted forward and brought him into a hug, holding him close.

"I'll be your hero." I said softly, and I felt him turn suddenly and his arms wrapped around my neck as he buried his face into my chest. "Love you son." I said softly hugging him for a moment. I made a promise then, that I wouldn't provide less attention to my oldest, and I would be there for him.

* * *

Honestly this looked like ore in my notebook.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONANZA! OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES_

* * *

"Shh." I soothed to a screaming Felicity, a small frown on my face as I walked around the room with her in my arms and a bottle in hand. It had to be about 12 in the afternoon and I had been trying to put her down for a nap, but the child wouldn't stop screaming. I was at almost a lost, sure I dealt with Daniel and Grayson when they got this way as children but they normally stopped crying, felicity wouldn't stop. Alice could always get the children to calm down in a matter of moments, how was beyond me. "Hush now baby girl." I whispered soothingly trying to get her to take the bottle.

After a few more minutes of crying, and me cooing at her to calm down, there was a knock on my door, sighing while glancing at it, I turned my eyes to Felicity and kept walking around rocking her slightly. "Come in!" I called while I continued my slight pacing.

A moment later the door came open and Little Joe poked his head into the room, he had a tired look, and his hat and jacket showed dust signs though his face looked to have been whipped off. "Did you pinch her?" He asked with a joking grin as he came on into the room striding over to me and Felicity. "Is Pa just being mean to you? Hu is he Punkin?" Joe cooed to the baby in my arms who stopped crying and settled for looking at her uncle with big tear filled eyes. I just stared silently, more amazed then I would let Joe know.

"You want to come see me? We'll get that milk all drunk up, and then go down for a nice little sleep." He cooed still reaching over and taking Felicity from me. I started to protest but changed m mind when she didn't scream. He then took the bottle, but instead of giving it to her he took it and dripped a few drops on his arm frowning. "No wonder you're screaming, it's ice cold!" He said in an over exaggerated whine, before heading to the door.

"Joe where are you going," I called following after him when my mind processed what my little brother was doing.

"Warming Punkin's bottle so she can get some food, and sleep." Was his answer, not at all bothered. And it made me pause to wonder briefly how Joe even knew it needed warm, I mean of course the milk had to be warm… and It might have been warm twenty minutes before I gave it too her. But beside the point, how would Joe know?

"How do you know…" I started before Joe cut me off with a laugh.

"I've been watching Beth help take care of her the past few days." He grinned back at me as he descended the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Then why wasn't she crying when you took her? And Punkin..." I ask frowning at Joe, when he came out of the kitchen with Felicity, and a bottle of warm milk resting soundly in her mouth.

"Gee I don't really know that big Brother, and yeah Punkin… I've been calling her that for a while, she does look like a punkin after all." He grinned sheepishly. I just shook my head as he walked over to me handing me Felicity. Who I took being sure to hold the bottle carefully. "She loves you, it's rather obvious." He said watching us. I didn't respond just looked down at my baby girl, who was staring back at me with big brown green eyes.

After a moment I heard a noticed and glanced up to find Joe gone, I smiled slightly in silent thanks to my brother.

Looking down at Felicity once more I smiled softly as her eyes started to droop. "Nope, you have to burp first." I said lightly placing the bottle down and holding her to my shoulder patting her back lightly until she burped. I chuckled as I brought her back down holding her carefully. I chuckled again when she yawned, and her eyes fell closed. "I love you my Darlin' Angel," I whispered to her, taking her over to the cradle Beth had put in the living area. Placing her down and pulling the small blanket over her. I watched her for a few moments, while she slept peacefully, before shaking my head and walking out onto the porch.

Hop Sing was in the kitchen and would make sure she was okay, I needed to go help out around the Ponderosa though, I still needed to pull my weight around here as well. And it wouldn't be good for my sons to see me sitting around doing nothing, they have to learn responsibility, and they want learn it by watching their pa do nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONANZA! OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SERIES_

* * *

_Time Skip One Year Later_

It's been a year since Alice had died, and Adam Cartwright had been doing much better along with his children. He has taken to the responsibilities, and though his children were still young, and he had more trials coming his way with them he knew all would be fine. And watching his six and four year old play in the yard through a window while he held his youngest his only girl who was a year old., who had captured his hat and was playing with it,

He couldn't be happier, even as he had stayed here with his Pa and brothers for a year with his children. He wouldn't be moving back to his home where he and Alice lived though. Instead Adam had decided and with the help of his brothers and Pa built a house on Ponderosa land about five miles from the main house. He and his children would be moving in there soon.

Sighing the man placed the one year old on the floor and watched her crawl off, he watched her carefully as she made her way in front of the couch, he followed and took a seat in one of the chairs watching his daughter pull her self up by holding onto the table. He smiled, though felt saddened. Even though it had been a year he still couldn't help but grieve that his wife wouldn't be seeing their children grow, along with their achievements, but then again it was a lie.

Grayson had stopped him one day, after he learned to ride a pony and ask. "Mama saw me didn't she? She saw me ride up in heaven right Pa?" It was only weeks ago, and he had agreed with his son that she had saw. And he believed it in a way, and somehow knew Alice was seeing her children grow from up above. She was watching over them.

* * *

This is really short but I thought it would be a good ending.

And I know a lot of people wanted to see hwo Adam would do once they were older, and they will, I'll be writting more stories on Adams children and such but this one was just for Adam and showing him losing is wife.

Until next story.


End file.
